


Strange Things Have Happened Here. No Stranger Would It Be, If We Met At Midnight In The Hanging Tree

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Deidara and the Akatsuki [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Namikaze Minato Lives, The Akatsuki Is Not Evil, They are having their faces stolen, Tobi is possessed by Madara, Uzamaki Kushina Lives, except Zetsu and Tobi, fem!Deidara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara was a part of the Katsu Clan in Iwa and loved her live. She had two amazing friends, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, was the student of the Tsuchikage himself, and had a nice family. Everything changed when she was sixteen and her parents tried to force her into a marriage. She ran and became a missing-nin. Everything was in chaos for her. She was about to become a bride at sixteen, she was now a missing-nin, everyone she had ever loved, she had been forced to abandon, and now she found out that she had been found near death at six years old and taken in. Determined to find out who she was, she set out to find herself and along the way met the true Akatsuki and joined. She forms close bonds with the members and they become her new family. But, soon the Akatsuki are being made out to be destructive criminals, though far from the truth. It becomes a race against time to prevent war, save an innocent man from the ghost possessing his body, and to prevent their own deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I sat beside my mother and sisters. My clan was hosting several prominent clans in Stone Country, as well as some Samurai. I was bored. I had to sit still and quietly. My kimono was making me uncomfortable. I wanted someone to talk to, but I couldn't. Do not speak unless spoken to. I hated this. It was as if I was in a cage.

 

"Deidara. Stop fidgeting this instant." My mother hissed at me. I stopped moving. I looked out among our guests. There was many young men out there. More so than usual. I wonder who they're here for, because they are obviously suitors. Probably here for one of my sisters. They were a hell of a lot more proper and lady like than I was. My parents say it was because I spent so much time with Kurotsuchi, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. She was like me, not very lady-like. The Tsuchikage treated me like a granddaughter because Kuro and I were like sisters. He even took my under his wing and taught me ninjutsu. My hands started twitching at the thought of my Explosion Style. Kuro mainly used the Corrosion Style, but I used the flashier Explosion Style. We worked so well together that we can use our styles in sync and to cover each other's weaknesses. My mother cast me a disapproving look when she saw that I wasn't paying attention to the party. It's not my fault. I haven't been able to practice for a week and had been pent up inside. I sighed and tried to focus. It was at this moment that a young man approached my mother and father, who had just took his place beside her after speaking to the guests.

 

"Katsu Katashi -sama. I am Yutaka of the Yuu clan." He had a deep voice. He was attractive. He had his brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his skull. His eyes were green like grass. His skin was a nice tan. "I have come to ask for your daughter, Deidara, hand in marriage." My heart stopped. What. **WHAT.** _WHAT!_ I tuned out the following conversation, because I was too shocked to follow it. I was able to get my thoughts together again just in time to hear my father announce that I would be marrying Yutaka. I jumped up.

 

"NO!" I shouted. "I refuse to marry anyone! I am SIXTEEN, hmm!"

 

"Deidara. You will obey your father and you will marry Yutaka-san." My mother stood up as well.

 

"NO!" I screamed. "I refuse, hmm." With that, I ran out of the room, furious, scared, and upset. I needed to find Kuro. I ran out into the garden.

 

"DEIDARA!" My father yelled. "Stop this instant!"

 

"WHY! I REFUSE TO MARRY ANYONE! I AM SIXTEEN. I'M TOO YOUNG TO MARRY, hmm!" I screamed. Suddenly, I was on the ground, my face stinging.

 

"You will do as I say! You have humiliated me in front of my guests. We could've left you to die in the forest, but we were generous enough to take you in! You owe us your life and you will begin to repay that debt by marrying Yutaka." He shouted at me.

 

"W-what?" They found me in the forest?

 

"Yes. You are adopted." He opened his mouth to say something else, but I cut him off.

 

"You hit me." I whispered. "You _hit_ me." I stood up. "I DON'T HAVE TO DO SHIT! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! I WON'T TAKE ANY ABUSE FROM YOU, hmm!" I turned and ran. I climbed up the wall that separated the Katsu Clan Compound from the rest of Iwagakure and ran away. Soon I was knocking on a window at the Tsuchikage's Manor.

 

"It's fucking midnight. You better have a good fucking reas- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU, DEIDARA!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she opened her window. I threw myself into her arms, sobbing. "Who do I need to kill? AKATSUCHI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" She shouted for our genin teammate to get here. He was training with Kuro to become the Tsuchikage's bodyguards. Moments later the large boy came running in.

 

"What is it Kurotsuchi? Deidara is that you?" He knelt beside me.

 

"What's wrong, Dei-dei-chan?" Kuro asked.

 

"They tried to force me to marry someone!" I cried. "I refused and Katashi hit me! He hit me and said I owed him for saving me and taking me in, hmm!"

 

"WHAT!" Kuro was mad. "I'll rip him to shreds!"

 

"Did he really find me, hmm?" I cried.

 

"I don't know. I'll get the Tsuchikage! He'll be able to tell you!" Akatsuchi said quickly. He ran off to get him.

 

"Who did that bastard want you to marry?" Kuro asked as she rubbed my back.

 

"Yuu Yutaka, hmm." I buried my face into her chest.

 

"I'm back with Tsuchikage-sama." Akatsuchi said. I lifted up my head.

 

"Did Katsu Katashi find me in a forest and take me in, hmm?" I said as I looked at the Tsuchikage.

 

"Yes. You were six at the time, I believe." He responded. "What brought on this question?"

 

"Katashi-teme is trying to force Dei-dei-chan to marry Yuu Yutaka and when she refused, he hit her and said that she owed him for taking her in and saving her." Kuro replied for me. The Tsuchikage sighed.

 

"I will speak to Katashi in the morning about this. You are not ready to marry. For now, stay with Kurotsuchi." He said. "I believe that sparring or training would be good to release your obvious frustration." With that, he left, Akatsuchi following.

 

"Training sounds good. I've been cooped up and unable to train for a week, hmm." I said.

 

"Let me get you some real ninja clothes!" Kuro ran to her closet and tossed me some of her clothes. I quickly changed into the mesh shirt, pants, and green tunic. I slipped on the pair of sandals and secured the belt around my waist before I took my hair down and tied the hitae-ate around my forehead. My bangs fell over one side. I then scrubbed my face to get rid of the make-up and tear stains. "Ready, Dei-dei-chan?"

 

"Yeah, hmm!" We ran outside and began training. We trained until well after the sun came up. As we were relaxing in the common room, the last people I wanted to see came in: my mother, father, and Yutaka. I stiffed and narrowed my eyes. Kuro growled beside me.

 

"Deidara," my mother began. "You need to stop being so selfish and return home."

 

"HOLD UP BITCH! GRANDFATHER! YOU NEED TO GET IN HERE!" Kuro screamed. "YOU ARE NOT FORCING DEI TO MARRY! SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO COME HOME!"

 

"Kurosutchi what is the ruckus about? Oh." The Tsuchikage said as he flew into the room followed by his guards. "This saves me the trouble of summoning you."

 

"Even the Tsuchikage agrees that-" My mother began.

 

"No. Deidara, even though she is Chuunin, is not able to marry." The Tsuchikage interrupted.

 

"Forgive me, Tsuchikage-sama," Yutaka bowed, "but by law, Deidara is able to marry since she is Chuunin."

 

"But, if she is under the mentorship of someone while a Chuunin, then said mentor has the final say in whether or not she is able to marry. And as her mentor, I forbid this marriage." The Tsuchikage crossed his arms.

 

"But, Tsuchikage-sama, the contract is finalized and the council has approved it." My father said. My heart dropped. "Her wedding is planned for one week from today." With that, my father left. I felt something in me break. There was nothing Oonoki-sensei could do, as my sensei and as the Tsuchikage.

 

"She is expected home by the end of the day." My mother followed my father.

 

"Deidara, I look forwards to our wedding." Yutaka said as he left.

 

"I refuse to marry, hmm." I said. There was only one option. A mission was out, since it was so close to my wedding day. Planned that way most likely so I couldn't get out of it. The only other option was to become a missing-nin. I met Kurotsuchi's eyes. She knew what I was thinking.

 

"Deidara, if you do this..." Oonoki trailed off.

 

"I know, hmm." I stood up. Kuro hugged me. Akatsuchi joined in. I wiped tears away.

 

"Deidara, you might be going to become a missing-nin, but take some of the explosive clay from the Explosion Corps. I will not allow you to be defenseless. I ask you to be careful." Oonoki placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you wish to attempt to find you true family, then perhaps this may help: you found near the Stone-Grass border, but you were clutching a Leaf hitae-ate."

 

"Thank you, Oonki-sensei, hmm." I said. "I am going to go to the Katsu Compound to gather a few things, but I am leaving. Good Luck with anything and everything. Stay safe. I love you all. Thanks for everything, hmm." With that, I ran to the Katsu Compound. I snuck in and packed everything I wanted to take. As I was about to leave, I heard someone coming. I quickly hid. It was the youngest of the Katsu children, a member of the branch house. She sat down on my bed.

 

"I don't want Dei-kun to marry." She said to the air. "Cause then she'll leave me and I'll have no one to play with and everyone will be mean to me." I bit my lip. The main house wasn't kind to the branch house. This little girl was the only child of the branch house. She stayed there for several hours before drifting asleep. I finally crawled out of my hiding spot. I picked up a sculpture I had made and then scrawled a quick note. I slipped both into her sleeping arms, then left. It was night when I entered the Explosion Corps headquarters. I grabbed several pouches and filled them with clay. After grabbing enough other ninja-gear, I left. I pulled my cloak's hood over my head and ran out of Iwa and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I fled Iwa and I have to admit, this freedom is amazing. I no longer was bound by my 'family's' rules and commands. I was near the Hidden Leaf Village now. Iwa-nin still were not thought of highly there, so I think I'll just bypass it unless it's absolutely necessary that I go to it. It was night and so I was going to find me a place to rest for the night and a hot meal. I spotted a small village. They probably had an inn there, being so close to a Hidden Village. Several moments later had me a room in the village's inn and a hot meal being prepared for me. I was kinda tired. My flight and the pace I set for it didn't allow me much rest. I propped my elbow up on the table and rested my cheek on my fist.

 

"Hi!" I looked at up at the cheerful voice in front of me. It was a red-haired woman with blue eyes. She sat down in the chair on the other side of the table.

 

"Hello, hmm." I said.

 

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina! You looked a little lonely, so I thought I'd come give you some company!" She smiled at me.

 

"Katsu Deidara.... er... just Deidara, actually, hmm." I decided that I would not associate myself with the Katsu Clan any longer. I noticed that she was wearing a Leaf hitae-ate.

 

"The Katsu Clan? You don't want to be part of them? I've heard they're really powerful." She looked confused.

 

"Yeah, they are really powerful, but they are a bunch of lying, forceful, control-freaks that do everything in their power to get what they want and if they can't get it, then they'll find a way to circumvent the law until not even the Tsuchikage can stop them, hmm!" I snarled.

 

"Wow. I've never heard that before." Kushina looked a little shocked. "You were a part of them, right? Maybe that's why I've never heard that before."

 

"You never heard of it, since you're not from Iwa. Every Iwa ninja knows that, just like the Tsuchikage's genin team, now all chuunin, are right terrors, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter is terrifying, especially if someone offends or hurts her teammates, and the Tsuchikage's pupil is really proficient with the Explosion Style, hmm." I shook my head. "I _was_ part of them, until they tried to force me to marry someone and Katashi-teme hit me and said I owed him for taking me in when he found me near death in a forest near the Stone-Grass border when I was six, hmm."

 

"Couldn't something be done?" She frowned.

 

"Instance of circumventing the law until the Tsuchikage himself can't do a thing, hmm." I sighed. "In Iwa, there's a law that if a person is a ninja, they can marry at adulthood, or when they become a Chuunin, but if said person is a Chuunin and under the mentorship of someone else, then that mentor has the final say so in the marriage. I was the Tsuchikage's pupil. He forbid it, but before Katashi-teme, my forced fiancé, and the bitch of the woman who claimed to be my mother came to get me from where I was hiding out in the Tsuchikage's manor with his granddaughter, they went to the council with the marriage contract and the council approved it. The Tsuchikage tried to forbid it, but then they pulled that card and had scheduled it for one week from that day. You know, come to think of it, it should've been my wedding night tonight, hmm." I laughed. "Anyways, with the wedding planned for so soon, I couldn't get out of it with a mission, so my only option left was to become a missing-nin. I left with the Tsuchikage's blessing of sorts, I mean he told me to take some stuff from the Explosion Corps before I left, hmm."

 

"How old are you?" Kushina asked.

 

"Sixteen, why, hmm?" I blinked.

 

"NANI?!" She nearly shouted. "They tried to make you marry at sixteen?!" I nodded. "Why?!"

 

"The clan that I was _supposed_ to marry into was really rich, powerful, and prestigious, probably to get more of all three things for the Katsu Clan, hmm." I shrugged. "I don't particularly care anymore, since I'm no longer part of it, hmm." My food was then brought out. Kushina's followed shortly after. We ate and said our goodbyes as we headed to our separate rooms. I fell asleep quickly after laying down. The next morning, I left before dawn and I continued on my way past the Hidden Leaf. I traveled for another week until I decided to train a little, figuring I was far enough from Iwa and any other Hidden Village. I set my pack down and began running through katas. The sun was setting by the time I was satisfied that my skills hadn't diminished with two weeks of no practice. I picked up my pack and began walking towards a temple I had spotted while training. It seemed to be a Fire-temple. I sat my pack down again and pulled out my clay. I sat down and began to mold it. As I was molding the clay into a spider, I heard the door open. I kept my ears open, but continued to work on my clay. If whoever entered meant me harm, they're in for a nasty surprise.

 

"You are Deidara, of the Katsu Clan, yes?" A voice behind me spoke. It was deep, and calm.

 

"Formerly. I want nothing to do with the Katsu-jackasses anymore. Who are you and what do you want with me, hmm?" I didn't look up from my clay.

 

"I am Uchiha Itachi, formerly of the Hidden Leaf Village. The two with me are Hoshigaki Kisame, known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist, and Sasori of the Red Sand, formerly of the Hidden Sand." The person said. "We have come to talk to you about joining our organization."

 

"What organization, hmm?" I raised my eyebrow as I stood up and turned to look at them.

 

"We call it the Akatsuki." A blue man said. He looked like a shark, blue skin, blue hair, gill-like markings on his cheeks, and shark-like eyes. He must be Hoshigaki Kisame, based off of the Hidden Mist forehead protector.

 

"We were formed to act as a peacekeeping group between the nations." The hunched over one said. He must be Sasori.

 

"I'm not interested. I just want to live my life and not be worried about others and taking orders, hmm." I said.

 

"Very well, come find us in the Hidden Rain Village, if you change your mind. We can use people of your skill." Itachi said. He was very attractive, I noticed, with long black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. I nodded as they left.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A week later found myself in a small village near the border of Iron Country and Sound Country. As I walked down the street, I could hear whispers about me. This confused me. I wondered what was going on. I got my answer as soon as I saw a newspaper. Headlined was 'Missing-nin terrorizes Iwagakure'. On the front page was a picture of me, flying away on a clay bird, wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. I grabbed it and began reading it. 'I' had bombed the academy as a member of the criminal organization 'Akatsuki'. My eyes widened. Peace-keepers my ass! They were terrorists and they made me into one too! I growled and left the village. I set off at a break-neck pace for Ame. I'll make those Akatsuki pay for what they've done! I ran nearly non-stop for days. I avoided villages, since I would now be classified as a terrorist. After another two weeks, I found myself at the gates of Ame. I began looking for one of those three that had came to talk to me.

 

"Deidara, I see that you have come to Ame. Have you changed your mind about joining us?" I whipped around, hair flying and sticking to my face from the downpour of rain. It was the Kisame guy.

 

"Changed my mind, hmm? What? According to you freaking Akatsuki, I had already joined! Peace-keeping my ass! You framed me for bombing the Iwa Ninja Academy, hmm!" I schreeched, preparing to use one of my more deadly Explosion Style attacks.

 

"What? We returned to Ame after talking to you. None of the Akatsuki has been to Iwa in years. We couldn't have framed you. The only way for... Damn it!" Kisame looked very angry. "I think I may have an idea what happened. Follow me. Our leader, Pein, or his second in command, Konan, might know for sure. I'll explain on the way." I growled as I followed the shark. "Akatsuki is made up, mainly of criminals, outcasts, or those framed for actions they didn't commit. Itachi was framed for the massacre of his entire clan, besides his younger brother. Sasori left his village after being outcasted for his very unusual and creepy puppet method. Another person, Hidan, was framed for the murder of thousands by the very people he was hunting for revenge for wiping out his village. Recently, some people appeared. They called themselves the Akatsuki and their members were like ours. I mean exactly like ours, voice and appearance. However, unlike us, their goal was to take over the world. They impersonated us, framed us for their acts of terrorism. One of them must of found out that we talked to you about joining, but got their facts wrong about whether or not you did join us. They must have found someone to impersonate you and made you into a terrorist bomber."

 

"So, you're saying that you  _are_ really peace-keepers, but you're being framed for what this other Akatsuki group is doing, hmm?" I said slowly. "And now I have been framed by them as well because someone didn't do their research properly and got my answer to you guys wrong, hmm?"

 

"That seems to be the case." The shark nodded.

 

"Yo Sharkie! Have you seen... Well hello there, what's a pretty girl like you doing with Sharkie?" I looked at the man who was walking towards me and Kisame. He was tall and muscular. He had slicked back silver hair and purple eyes. He was grinning at me.

 

"Hidan, this is Deidara, the girl we had asked to join us." Kisame told the man.

 

"The ones that rejected your asses? Hah!" He grinned even wider. "Pretty boy Uchiha got rejected by an attractive girl! The name's Hidan. I think we'll be friends." I smirked at this. Have I just found someone to act as my new Kuro, since it would unlikely that I could ever hangout with her again? "You change your mind about joining our little group?"

 

"That imposter Akatsuki group framed her. They got a person to pretend to be her and then that person blew up the Iwa Ninja Academy." Kisame said.

 

"And she thought that we did it." Hidan swore. "Sorry about all that. Shit like that has been happening to all of us. You're going to talk to Pain or Konan about what to do about this, aren't?"

 

"Yes we are." Kisame nodded.

 

"What have they framed you guys for, hmm?" I frowned.

 

"Well, they framed me for stuff I could have done, and would have probably done on orders if I was still part of the Hidden Mist." Kisame shrugged.

 

"Accused me of being a Jashinist and murdering thousands in the name of Jashin. Which is a load of bull. I am trying to hunt a certain group of Jashinists down and kill them for wiping out my village and murdering my sister." Hidan said, a dark look on his face. "I would never in all eternity, on threat of death, and hell freezing over become a Jashinist."

 

"I'm sorry about your village and sister, hmm." I said softly.

 

"Anyways, what's got you to become a missing nin?" Kisame quickly turned the conversation to a less depressing topic. I snorted.

 

"Oh, you mean my trashy novel backstory, hmm?" I rolled my eyes. "Parents wanted to push their sixteen year old daughter into an arranged marriage and the marriage was to be a week away. No one could stop it, not even the village Kage, so took the only option to become a missing nin. And to make it even more trashy novel-y: Father hit me and I found out that hey, these bastards aren't even my real parents! I was found abandoned at the border as a small kid, hmm." Hidan started to laugh.

 

"You! You're a! You're from a freaking Icha-Icha novel!" He howled with laughter. "Oh! I bet you're a virgin that will swoon in the arms of a handsome ninja! And you'll fall madly in love and lust with him!" I started to laugh too.

 

"You're right about the virgin part, but I don't need a man. I can protect myself, I mean, no one has mastered the Explosion Style like I have. That imposter had to use explosive clay. I just have to use my hands to do the proper seals and there's a literal boom, hmm!" I grinned.

 

"The Explosion Style, hmm?" A man said that was sitting on a chair inside the base we entered. "I was under the impression that only the pupil of the Tsuchikage had even been able to successfully perform the simplest of the Explosion Style jutsus."

 

"Ah, Itachi, you remember Deidara, right?" Kisame grinned at the Uchiha. He nodded.

 

"I have just seen the news of the Iwa Academy Bombing. I'm certain that you are here about that?" His red eyes stared at me.

 

"Yes, I'm here about that. As for your observation about the Explosion Style, I am the pupil of the Tsuchikage, or I was, hmm." I said.

 

"I see." He turned to look at the two men beside me. "Our leader is with Konan in the study. I am certain that they already know of Deidara's arrival. I recommend that you go to them immediately."

 

"We were on our way to them." Kisame said.

 

"Very well, I shall not delay you any further." He looked at me again. "I wish you luck in discerning a solution to your problem, Deidara." 

 

"Thank you, hmm." I said. He nodded and went back to his book. We began to walk to the study. I wonder how I will prove my innocence? I cringed thinking of Kuro and how she must be thinking. She would kill me next time I saw her. The Tsuchikage must regret so much giving me that clay that 'I' used to blow up the Academy. Kisame and Hidan stopped at a door.

 

"Here we are." Kisame told me. I nodded as he knocked.

 

"You may enter." A deep voice called out from inside the room. I took as deep breath as Kisame pushed open the door.


End file.
